INTO EQUESTRIA: FIM
by NekoXyN
Summary: This is the redux/revamp version of Into Equestria OCs: Glittermind, Color Jam, Butterpond, Flawless, Dung Red & Cat Slave, along with Fairy Dust & Dragon Fly! What happens when Discord pulls a human into the MLP:FIM plane and turns her into a unicorn...
1. Canterlot

**_Scroll 0: Canterlot_**

The day was magnificent. The sun was high in the sky, making its way across the blue atmosphere, giving warmth to the day. Puffy white clouds floated slowly along the air currents, rarely blocking the shining sun. The greenness of the royal garden was vivid and crisp; the plethora of leaves, flowers and flora soaking up the sunshine. Butterflies, bees and birds flitted around the huge variety of flowers and trees. Neatly square-trimmed bushes and hedges offered resting places to the fauna, while at the same time, created a loose-spaced maze of sorts – not confusing enough to get lost in, but clearing marking trotting paths wide enough for ponies. The paths were paved with white stone and gravel, stone for the larger, main paths and gravel for the offshoots leading deeper into the not-so-difficult maze.

The day was unanimously a great day to be outside in, which is why the Ponyville school decided to take a field trip. The class of ten young foals and colts had cheered when their teacher, Cherilee, took them to the nearby town of Canterlot.

Trotting behind the gaggle of younger-aged school ponies & colts, the red-haired foal grumbled sharply to herself. It was today, of all days, that her older sister HAD to take a job on the ground; thus leaving the younger pegasus stuck in the earth-school. Of course, the earth ponies just HAD to ask her sister to clean the school grounds TODAY, while the flightless nits had a 'field-trip'.

The young mud-red pegasus, Foal-Mouth, really had no choice but to join the non-flying ponies for their baby-ish field trip to Canterlot while her sister, Dung Red, gleefully did her job. Her high-flying sister, Dung 'Shit' Red was a beautiful chestnut and rosewood colored pegasus; and her flank-mark was something that ninety-nine percent of the population highly distained: a bistre-colored pile of poop. Dung Red's talent-mark was none other than the specialty of pony refuse: poop. Her older sister was proud of her mark, even though it caused her to be 'banished' from Cloudsdale, Ponyville AND Canterlot. Even though her sister lived in Everfree Forest, Foal-Mouth idolized Dung Red because the older pegasus had a kind heart and told hilarious jokes about poop.

"Oh look, that statue looks like something your sister would clean up, Little-Red." A snide, barbed voice interrupted Foal-Mouth's reverie. Looking up from the ground, the younger pegasus faced to two bullies. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snickered and nodded to the long, serpentine like dragon standing on the pedestal in front of the class.

"Maybe you should tip it over and make a mess for your big sister to come clean up when she's done in Ponyville." Silver Spoon tittered, hiding her mouth behind her hoof. "Maybe you'll get a mess-making cutie-mark, Miss Blank-Flank."

Foal-Mouth was indeed a pegasus who had yet to gain her flank-mark; but not through lack of trying. At least, that was what she told the three other ponies – a trio proclaiming themselves to be the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, ponies on a mission to find their special talent – this morning. It seemed like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were making fun of her blank flank.

"Why the f^*& would you care, you * %$^#$?" Foal-Mouth rolled her red-eyes and snorted. The two young ponies gasped in shock, before turning their heads to three other classmates of theirs: a unicorn, an immature pegasus and a dirt-pusher.

The trio of blank-flank ponies were fighting among themselves, arguing over what word to use to name the statue. The three were the same trio from that morning, asking Foal-Mouth to be part of their club. Foal-Mouth proclaimed her distain rather loudly, and got in trouble for using bad words. Now, it seemed, the three little ponies were causing more trouble. Cherilee, like any good teacher, stepped in to cease the fighting before it got interesting. Foal-Mouth always loved a good fight; especially when those bad words started flying from mouths.

"D $$." Foal-Mouth cursed as Cherilee stopped the fight. Moving up to the statue after the class moved to the next statue, the little red pegasus jumped into the air to get a closer look. The ugly dragon tube was labeled 'Discord' and gave Foal-Mouth the shivers.

The bronze plaque beneath was engraved with the history:

'Discord was the master of chaos and unrest 1000 years ago; until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sealed him away in stone using the Elements of Harmony.'

"You are one ugly $#^$%." She hissed to the lifeless statue. "Somepony ought to smash this ^&*%$# statue to tiny ^$# & pieces and throw the pile away."

"That's not very nice at all, Little-Red." A male voice spoke to her, calling her by her real name.

"Who's there!?" She whirled around in a circle, seeing no pony. Turning back to the statue, Foal-Mouth looked closer, watching as a dull red light emerged from a growing crack in the grey marble face.

"Boo!" The statue's lips moved.

"OH $#!^%!" The little red pegasus shouted a curse and flew away as fast as she could. Behind her, the statue crumbled and flaked; the grey stone falling to the grassy ground.

Electric Idea and Twilight Knight were just one pair of many ponies whom fate had brought together that one Galloping Gala night.

Electric Idea, a fine sparkling gold haired-mare unicorn, was just going through the motions for that year's expected Galloping Gala festival – the same old boring routine that Canterlot went through year after year. After all, she was just a regular, bright-idea-ed unicorn mare whose life really didn't mean much outside her talent. Her talent, which was depicted on her flank by three illuminated light bulbs, was to offer excellent ideas in new social circles. This was the reason she couldn't really keep a job for more than two or three years. Her working skills at that position would grow stale, and her talent would force her to look elsewhere to offer her 'bright-ideas'.

So it was with her current working position that semi-forced her to attend the rather boring Galloping Gala that year; because what was the point of being the festival's grand organizer if she didn't attend? Electric Idea would forever be grateful for going that year, because fate rewarded all her 'bright-ideas'.

Twilight Knight was a black and rather bland stallion; his only interesting trait was his stargazing hobby. A stallion who could read almost anything in the stars – almost anything but his one heart's desire: a lovely mare to spend his life with. It was a starry night when he finally found his life mate: Electric Idea. Twilight Knight's pals had finally talked him into going to the Grand Galloping Gala that year, to perform magical feats with his star magic.

They both may have been the most ordinary Gala attendees, but to each other, it was a night forever to remember. Nine months later, Flawless was born. Now a pony would think two, purebred unicorn parents would produce a unicorn foal, but Electric Idea and Twilight Knight had a hornless foal. Still they loved her with all their hearts.

Flawless grew up in a unicorn-dominated society, and for a hornless foal of two unicorn parents, it was very difficult. Being picked on by other unicorn foals was utterly heart-breaking for the two parents. But their little Flawless was special: by the age of three years, her horn made an appearance. The forehead of their beloved Flawless was pushing through the skin, and grew to be a little thorn spike of a horn; almost half-inch tall.

Electric Idea and Twilight Knight immediately petitioned Princess Celestia to let their lovely Flawless in unicorn school of magic. The kind princess, being who she was, agreed to take the odd little unicorn in and teach her how to use the nub-horn to do magic.

That was five years ago, and now Flawless was unique in unicorn magic. She had mastered the magic of Polarity Magic; magic that could seamlessly combine two opposite forces into one powerful new magic (like fire and water). She had rightfully earned her cutie-mark and was always so proud to tell its story: a flaming flower.

Her white-rose mark was literally on fire, since the flame was part of her mark. The deformed unicorn had gained her true talent while bird-sitting Princess Celestia's royal pet - Philamina, the phoenix – during the annual royal Botany festival. The mischievous phoenix managed to escape the cage and set fire to the multitude of blooms in the garden, nearly upsetting the whole festival. Flawless had saved the day and used her magic to imbue the precious flowers with the ability to maintain their form while on fire.

Princess Celestia had taken it upon herself to school Flawless in magical avenues; opening the young unicorn's eyes to new levels of knowledge. Her level of historic, mythological and geographic knowledge was very high in the young Flawless; so it was with relative ease the different unicorn used her brain and helped out Princess Celestia from time to time. Flawless graduated at the top of her class; and yearned to learn more.

Today was one of those. Flawless was in Canterlot Castle, reading up on olden lore. Having studied everything she could about the Grand Galloping Gala – an event she FINALLY had the honor of attending three nights prior – the white and purple unicorn was studying discord.

"HHmm…so the element of discord is completely synchronous with being crazy and random." Flawless hummed to herself.

"Flawwy, whyyy do you have to always TALK to yourself?" The white and green iguana whined from the top bookshelf. "It makes me wanna go play with a spiked iron mace."

"Oh relax, Avey, you don't have to stay in here with me, even though you're my best ever faithful protégé."

Avey was the white and green iguana Flawless had hatched from the egg that Celestia gave her to test entry to unicorn magic school. Since then, the unicorn without a horn and the whiny, conceited – yet faithful friend – were never apart.

"OH Snap!" The white iguana coughed twice and then mooed like a cow. Flawless reared back from her book and neighed and took a look behind her, seeing her protégé lizard crushing the bookshelf under its heavier bovine body. The cow was blue with pink splotches, and was scrambling to not injury any books.

"Flawwy, help meee-ooooooo!" The cow mooed with gusto. "I'mmooooo a cow!"

"Uh-oh." Flawless muttered.


	2. Discord

**_Scroll 1: Into Equestria_**

My whole body felt completely off. My internal senses told my brain that my body wasn't human any more. Floating there in conscious darkness; I forced my awareness outward. First my hearing, then my skin, thirdly my nose and finally my sense of sight; all my senses tuned in to an environment that was different from what I was previous in. Which wasn't a complete loss, since the previous place I was in was completely polluted. The air here smelled and felt really pure and clean – untarnished by man-made pollutants. It smelled of plants, animals, terra-firma and fresh air.

The wind gently swept over my tingling skin, through my hair – hair that felt heavier than my short shoulder length cut I was so subconsciously used to. That was my first observation; my hair was longer; in a span of an unnaturally short time. The second thing to register was my center of balance. It wasn't where it normal was for a two-legged human. The reason I thought 'two-legged human' was because it now clicked in my brain that I had four legs.

Looking out from a set of eyes that seemed to be the only thing unchanged, I took in the environmental details. Green shrubbery-hedges grew, neatly trimmed, in lines and turns. Nothing was curved or rounded. I guessed the hedges to be some part of a huge garden maze. I was elevated off the ground, so I saw over the tops of the hedges and groaned. The garden maze seemed to go on forever. White features dotted here and there, I took them to be stone statues of sorts. There were no white-features nearby and the closest one was yards away.

Looking down, I further clarified that I was floating on my back, the brown dirt path beneath me. My four legs jutting into the air like rods. Yelping in surprise, I took in the sight of pony appendages. Four turquoise-colored animal legs that ended in black hooves waggled in accordance to my surprised reaction. I was an equine!

"Well, well, well, look who is awake." A masculine voice interrupted my mental inventory-taking and surprised me. "I thought I wouldn't have a play-mate to play with while I wait for those annoying ponies to find their way here."

"Wait, that sounds really wrong…what ponies?!" I opened my horse mouth and spoke before my brain caught up. I let my head lower from its lifted position it had been while I viewed my new body. My eyes translated the sight, making me gasp. The owner of the voice had shoved a donkey-horse face into mine.

"What the…Hay." I tried to use a bad word, but it came out as another. The very fundamentals of speech in this dimension were different! It was like a censorship was in effect.

"That's not a very polite thing to say, Glittermind." The donkey-horse head spoke! I screamed again.

"WHAT THE HAY!" I spouted out, becoming very, very annoyed. "Why am I…how are you talk-…WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I, my dear, am…" The donkey-headed serpent beast spoke before stepping back dramatically. I viewed the very realistic animal that had to be an elongated chimera.

"…Discord! You let that pony down this very instant!" Another voice interrupted his introduction.

We both looked up to the voice and both of us were surprised. Flying closer was a genuine pegasus; a beautifully black mare with a sheen of blue where the sun hit her well-groomed flank. Looking closer at her, I felt my eyes widen when I saw the natural, tattoo-like image on her rear flank. It was two bolts – colored in the order of red, yellow, blue, orange, violet, olive green – leaning against each other.

That wasn't the only colorful appendage on her; her mane and tail were a riot of colors. The stiff horse mane hair were a myriad of colors, all looking natural in their hues: cardinal, forest-green, goldenrod, denim, yellow, orange, purple, green and olive green strands made her tail.

"Oh my gosh!" I muttered to myself. I finally figured out where in the cosmos I was…the 'My Little Pony' dimension. I already knew myself as not-human, but horse – pony. Seeing the oddly-colored pegasus with a flank-mark cinched it. This was going to be quite the adventure in finding the key that would get me back home.

"I do say, what is this rude interruption for, Color Jam?" Discord snapped back to the aerial pegasus. He then moved forward; flowing around my equine body, curling around me like a snake coiling its prey. "I was busy having a conversation with my dear friend here, because I found her first."

I was physically stunned at the amount of greedy vibes Discord was presently exuding as he pressed his brown-furred long torso around my flank. It was rather disgusting; since it was obvious the draconequus was downright ungainly to view – like a cow or bull. I was NOT wanting to be his friend at the moment, but his body felt good against mine. My senses of self-composure were spinning every which way; like chaos – or Discord.

"No! I'm not afraid of you, you slimy two-bit creep!" the black and rainbow-haired mare dropped to the ground as night fell. "Oh great…"

THAT was surprising. I could have sworn it was day…as plain as day. It took a few seconds for my equine eyes to adjust to the sudden fall of darkness. Still in the air and enveloped by the annoying body of Discord; I tried to make sense of events and failed.

"Uh…go figure…" I muttered as I watched the three-quarters moon rise into the sky at a walker's pace.

"Cue the chocolate rain." Discord's high, whiny voice squealed with glee. It began to rain – and since I was still suspended in the air, my hooves facing the night sky; I felt the raindrops on my stomach. Yea, I know there was a scientific term for a horse's – pony's – belly, but it escaped my jumbled mind at the moment. Some drops landed on my pony-lips and I tasted dark chocolate. I nearly shouted at the rain's flavor.

"CHOCOLATE RAIN, great, just great. Now my mane is going to get matted." The grounded pegasus complained; I assumed she had tasted the same rain. "I'm warning you Discord, you let that other unicorn go and I'll leave."

"Oh, very well." The compliant voice of the chimera said before unraveling off of me and snapping his aquiline fingers from his left upper appendage.

I couldn't see it as it poured 'chocolate' rain in the night, but Discord had a mismatched body of leftover parts from who knew which animals. His face was that of a unilaterally fanged donkey, sporting yellow irises, red pupils, a beard and bushy eyebrows of grey. The horns on the skull were from a buck-deer and something that naturally grew an off-white, wavy, spiraled upward horn. The neck was from a jack-ass – don't ask me how I knew the difference. Where the neck and body separated were two wings; one from a cliché demonic bat-thing and the other from a bluebird, only larger.

The body was covered in russet red fur, and was long and slender like a snake. His arms were pulled from a lion and eagle. The third-part of his body was red-scaled and spined, like a red serpentine dragon. The tail ended in a vestal, thin-skinned fan; being thin enough to allow partial translucency of the skin – giving it a lighter red coloring. Think of the thin skin between the human thumb and forefinger being held up to the light. His legs were from a green alligator while the other one was brown goat.

Sure, his overall appearance MIGHT look nice and fan-inspiring on television – something I know this dimension DID NOT have – but meeting such a garbled creature in real life was disturbingly grotesque.

Dropping from my levitated state in the air, I was saved by the black-pegasus when she dove under me, acting as a buffer on my back. I really didn't want to test the 'cartoon-bodies-don't-die' theory by allowing my back to impact the now-chocolate rain-soaked dirt path.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I spoke haltingly as I rolled off the other equine body. These bodies were anatomically correct; being built like a real earthen horse - pony. This would take some getting used to.

"No problem…" The pegasus nodded as she used her elongated horse head to assist me to my black/brown-hoofed feet. "What's your name, I'm Color Jam."

"Uh, I don't know?" Wow, this was all random. I finally managed to get onto my four legs and stood, wobbling. I was not custom to the pony-point of balance so I promptly tripped forward and splashed into a puddle of chocolate.

"HAHAHAHA!" In front of Color Jam and me, Discord laughed merrily.

'FOAL you, buddy." I cursed without the curse. "What is the fudging problem with my fudging speech?"

"You aren't in your human world anymore, my dear." The monstrosity exclaimed in the night. "Here, you are a pony!"

Morning came. The sun rose up with its might and pushed away the chocolate rain. Feeling stunned at the short night and its disappearance, I looked over at Color Jam as she jumped into the sky again.

"Discord! Just you wait! Princess Celestia will come and turn you to stone again." The black pegasus plainly told the mix-matched animal.

"I will be waiting for her to come and do that, my dear." Discord smiled back; making us both flinch at the horrid sight. "This is a no-fly zone, and so…." The aquiline fingers snapped again and Color Jam's wings disappeared.

Color Jam neighed in surprise before losing the battle with gravity and falling to the mud again. "What the hay!?"

"That's what I said the first time, Jam." I muttered as I returned her favor and helped her up. "I'm assuming you weren't expecting that."

"Uh, no." she answered.

"Oh no, Color Jam, are you ok?" a third voice entered the scene and I turned to view who it was. A dark-golden yellow filly entered the glade and trotted up to the now-wingless pegasus. Her hair was long and wavy, shining in the new-morning sunlight. Hazel-yellow eyes were wide with concern as the filly stood next to the black horse. Her flank depicted a stick of butter, with three squares cut off one end, tilting over. On her black hooves, she wore a set of yellow-something slippers. Overall she looked like a nice, intelligent pony.

"Yea, I'm fine B-Pond." Color Jam answered; turning to her golden partner and picked herself up. "I was just trying to help this pony get free from this jerk."

"Uhh…I must have hit my head worse than I thought." I muttered to myself. I stood there, slowly testing my new body and its balance point. "There are now MORE ponies who talk and have marks."

"Ooooh more guests for the party!" Discord slithered in between us three ponies. "Let's play a game!"

"Forget you, jerk, let's NOT play a game and YOU send me back to where I was before." I quipped back, jerking my horse-pony legs away to avoid touching the foul Discord. I swayed and threatened to fall again, but saved myself at the last second and splayed my legs to stop from moving.

"Awh, that's not very nice to say." The thing turned his attention on me, beady red eyes glowed with spiteful delight. "Especially from a gloriously beautiful pony such as yourself."

Still looking at the dark-golden yellow pony, I heard myself neigh in surprise as huge, green trimmed hedges thrust up from the chocolate-saturated mud, separating me from the two other ponies. Upon hearing the other cries of dismay, I figured the ponies, B-Pond and Color Jam, were separated as well.

"Ok! Enough is enough!" I hissed through my pony teeth; which also felt bodily different. I took a second to run my new tongue over the adult pony molars, checking the shape, size and condition they were in. "Hm, this is way crazy."

"I know, isn't it!?" Discord now was standing on his hind legs before a grey and brown throne. "All this craziness and randomness is so fun; and turning a human into a pony is even more exciting!"

"I know who you are: you're a part of Chaos." I hadn't survived through multiple dimensions for being naive or stupid. This dimension was just another cliché in a long list of been-there-done-that planes.

"Give the pony a prize!" the draconequus laughed, draping himself over the armrests of the throne. "How clever she is, even being minutes old!"

"Albeit; a completely watered-down micro-sized sliver of chaos." I insulted back. "I mean, why aren't you unleashing death and destruction?"

"Oh, dear, seriously?" His red eyes turned to me once again. "You humans are so droll, always expecting the worse from everything; death and destruction. You must have been so bored in your narrow little universe."

"I resent that." I answered, slowly pulling my legs closer together so I would quit looking like a giraffe with its legs out. "You are chaos, so why aren't you plaguing the world with insanity and negativity?"

Discord made a 'tsking' noise and moved closer to me. "Would something that is known for such negativity make you into something as beautiful as this?"

Here, the monstrosity held up a twelve foot mirror – where he got it was beyond me. I gasped in surprise at my reflection. I had, up to this point, only managed to see parts and glances of my new, four-legged body; but never the face.

I was a turquoise-colored unicorn with long, wavy hair the color of picturesque ice, darkening into dark sea-green as the mane lengthened. My eyes, normally hazel-brown, were a nice shade of pale amethyst. Upon my narrow, equine forehead was a stiff, mint-colored spiraled horn. The shape of it was pleasant and rounded; the tip was blunt, like a used pencil. I figured it was mostly likely made from keratin, or whatever the stuff that rhinoceros horns were made of. It sparkled and glinted in the sunlight as I slowly turned my long pony head to see a side view of it.

This action brought my attention again to my hair; or should I say, mane. My mane fell down my broad back in a wavy cascade. Like B-Pond's golden shining mane, mine was clean and brushed to the point of gleaming. Some strands of hair sparkled with some keratin-al glitter. Moving my view down further my pony body, I noted that my coloring changed ever so slightly from the green-side of the cyan spectrum to the blue side; so that my sea-green melded into the sea-blue, from mint to teal.

My hooves were black and polished; with fetlock hair of dark turquoise. Lifting one leg as I watched my reflection, I slowly turned sideways. My tail was fixed differently; a section of purple hair was braided within the turquoise tail and went down to my hooves. I would have been labeled as vain the way I turned myself for the mirror. My flank was blank, and that made me blink.

"What? No flank-mark!" I felt a wave of pure anxiety rush through me. I backed up in dismay and turned my head to naturally view my flank, which was indeed blank.

"Awh, does the wittle Gwittermind not have a Wutie-mark." Discord had made the mirror vanish and now was stalking me. "Such a shame; all ponies your age have one. Maybe you are a freak and aren't wanted here."

"Forget you, Discord. I don't want to be here, wherever 'here' is; let alone how things work." I yelled at him. "Send me back to where I was!"

"Well, I'm not going to send you back to your dreary little dimension, so why don't you stick with me, and we'll both have fun!" Discord laughed jovially and draped himself on my equine back. "In fact, if you stay with me, I'll make you into a queen!"

"Yea right, like I would trust a crazy guy like you to uphold his sleazy deals." Now I was annoyed. "If I had a dime for every time the enemy threw a deal at me, I'd be a millionaire."

"Well, if that's how you feel, what about those two other ponies?" Discord buffed his nails in faux boredom. "How would they feel if I told them you abandoned them? You think they'd take you as a friend?"

"Say what?" I hesitated, trying to process his threat. "What are you talking about?"

"If you think you'll have an easy time in this world, think again." Discord pushed off my body angrily and scowled. "You are in over your head, young mare, and you'll never make any sense of it!"

"What is WRONG with you!? First, you drag me away from another dimension, then turn me into a unicorn, thirdly you stick your ugly face in mine, then torment other life-forms, then take that pegasus's wings away, and finally, separate us. Are you hitting on me? That is very, very, VERY disturbing. Now you're mad, monologue and threaten me with blackmail. I am so confused. I'm going to kick your…"

"Try it, young filly; I'm more powerful than you think." Discord's red eyes lit up with smug haughtiness. "The more confused you are; the more power I have."

"DISCORD! Stop right there!" A voice interrupted my righteous indignity.


	3. Mane Six?

**_Scroll 2: Mane Six…?_**

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." Discord's face changed from terrifying to amusement in a half-second flat.

Turning around, I viewed five ponies and a foot-tall green dragon – all of whom looked nothing like the cartoon versions of themselves. The reality of the realm was real, and the equine's anatomy was bony and graceful, exactly how a pony back on earth would be. The only wild part of the whole scene; was the color. Color was the key element here – or lack thereof, which made everything monotonous.

First, there was the front-most unicorn; Twilight Sparkle. Being the tallest of the five, the unicorn's body was of a darker lilac hue; making it possibly a natural color; if one was to use squinted eyes and imagination. Her mane was still fixed like her drawn counterpart, but thicker and shorter on the mane. It didn't fall over her withers like a human hairstyle would; but ran down the left side of her crest (pony-neck). Her mane and tail color were plum with two stripes of color: pink-magenta and purple, both bright enough to be unnatural. Her horn, different from mine, was smooth and etched, coming to a sharper tip. That sat between her ears, which at the moment, were faced forward in concentration.

Behind her, was another unicorn who was carrying a rock the size of her pony torso. I was stunned and felt my mouth drop open – something I didn't expect a pony body to do. Her messed-up mane and tail were both a dark grey-purple, like the color had been stolen. This unicorn had to be Rarity.

"Oh great, MORE ponies who want my Tom." The rock-toting crazy pony flipped her dark, lifeless hair at me. "Well, you're not getting him, he's all mine!"

"Oookay, Miss Unicorn, you are crazy." I told her, backing up from her intimidating glare.

Next to Rarity was a cruel-eyed grey-yellow pony with medium sized rounded wings. Her grey-yellow mane was more flowing and gently curved upward at the end, along her wither.

"What are you looking at, stupid." Fluttershy sneered at me.

Behind Fluttershy was a fourth pony, Applejack. The apple-bucking pony's once strawberry orange fur was matted and grey. Her green eyes darted back and forth from pony to pony. She wore a cowboy hat, tan in color.

"It's not nice to see you, there, ugly pony." Applejack lied through her teeth. "I hate you."

Lastly, the pony running about the glade and laughing sporadically had to be Pinkie-Pie. Her pony body was plan grey and her once-curly mane was straight and grey-pink. She ran up to me and laughed in my face, sticking her tongue out as she clomped her hooves on the ground; making herself bounce up and down.

"Who's laughing now, foal. Applejack hates you; so I will too! No parties for you; loser." Pinkamenia stated. I knew who these ponies were, but seeing them as earth-ponies and freakishly distorted in their personalities threw me for a loop.

"Ah, delicious discord!" the monstrosity shuddered in ecstasy as my mind whirled with confusion. I knew he was feeding on my confusion and the randomness in the glade. "She is really something, isn't she, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle finally looked at me and blinked.

"Hello, sorry but we're here to take care of a problem." Her voice was even and feminine. "If you would please step aside so you don't get hurt, we'll take care of Discord and seal him up."

"What if she doesn't want to, Twilight Sparkle?" Discord laughed. Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"I know she'd want to because you are so mean."

I didn't quite follow Twilight's logic there, but sighed and attempted to move out of way; possibly in an area BEHIND the mighty and powerful Twilight Sparkle.

"HA! You are such a stupid-head, you don't even have a Cutie-mark." Pinkamena had trotted around the glade once and returned to me. "What a freak, hahahahahaha!"

Ok, THAT remark really did hurt. I felt like a submissive dog and flattened my ears against my skull.

"Pinkie Pie, shut up, you need to shut up!" Fluttershy hissed and turned up her nose at me. "You shouldn't talk to blank flanks."

"Uh, ok, everypony get ready to use the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight Sparkle didn't quite know what to do about her out-of-control friends.

"But Twilight, we don't have Rainbow Dash here to use the sixth element." The green and purple dragon with small spikes running down his back finally spoke up. His voice was youthful and gravely – like his words rasped on a pebbly tongue. It was fascinating; I wanted to go over, examine him and compare the differences of his cartoon self. He saw me watching him and flinched, suddenly acting like a shy child.

"Taken care of, Spike. Here, new pony, catch." Twilight turned to me again.

I gasped as a gold-plated necklace flew through the air. I panicked and reared on my hide legs, nearly standing straight up. I didn't have thumbs or fingers anymore but hooves. I ended up using my horn's magic to catch the thing an inch off the ground.

"Did you see that!" Pinkamena crowed. "She's a total klutz! It's like she doesn't know how to be a unicorn!"

"Here's yours, Pinkie-Pie." Twilight shoved a similar gold-plated necklace at the laughing pony. She performed similar actions with the rest of the ponies – Rarity grabbed hers with greedy lust, Applejack wiggled under the pressure, Fluttershy took hers with a flip of her nose and Pinkie Pie just laughter harshly at the lilac unicorn.

By this time – not having any clue outside putting on the necklace Twilight threw at me - I managed to get the red lightning-bolt gemmed thing around my neck. I wondered about what would happen next.

"ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, ACTIVATE!" Twilight Sparkle cried and the gold-plated crown on her forehead lit up; lifting the pony up into the air.

The red-lightning bolt on my chest lit up too, emitting red light and lifting me into the air. I neighed in surprise as my hooves left the firmness of the ground. My horn felt tingly, like there were ants frantically crawling within it. The feeling moved from my horn, down my neck and to my chest, settling behind the area of skin the red bolt covered. The feeling then burst out into the air; a faded-red beam of visible light. It sped forward to join with the purple laser coming from Twilight's star-gem. The other ponies' jeweled crest emitted white light; causing them to levitate also. The six beams of light punched into the air and flew upward.

"Hit me with your best shot, Twilight Sparkle!" Before us, Discord had a bull's-eye target on his chest and slouched in his wooden throne, looking extremely bored. He looked up as the six ribbons of light arrowed down, straight at him. Was it just me, or was the look of terror on his face completely…fake.


	4. Epic Fail

**_Scroll 3: Epic Fail_**

The combined ribbons of light, all white but mine and Twilight's, slammed into Discord, and then slowly faded away; like an after-flash of lightning on the retina.

"What!?" Twilight shouted, before turning to me in astonishment. "It didn't work!? How come yours worked?!"

In front of them Discord was laughing maniacally, so very amused by their epic fail. He was rolling on the purple felt grass with mirth.

"That was too funny!" the draconequus wiped his tear-stained red eyes. "The look on your faces, AGAIN – priceless!"

I stood there, utterly stunned. The Element of Loyalty had worked through me and I had really no clue how that was possible. Wasn't it only to work for Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle must have had the same feeling because she and her pet dragon gaped openly at me. Then Spike gasped and ran away; darting into the area behind me.

It was only partially registered on my awareness, but I was no longer in the hedge-maze I had landed in from the dimensional rift. Instead, I was standing on blue and green checkerboard ground in front of a huge, habited tree. It must be the tree-library that Twilight lived it; although it truly looked nothing like the cartoon. It looked real; realistically real – which was awesome. The tree-bark was something I latched onto in order to cling to my sanity. The tree-bark was real; brown in color and evolutionarily correct (just like an earth tree would be: ridges, smell, texture and all). Being around Discord was slowly warping my brain's primal-functioning basic beliefs – like being in a dream where you were in first in one place, then a completely other location within a heartbeat.

Snapping out of my Discord-induced fugue, I was aware of the grey-monotone Rarity grabbing the element of Loyalty off my equine neck, screaming; 'MINE!' before dashing away. The other ponies all sneered at each other before parting ways and moving elsewhere.

'Fine! See if I care! With friends like you, who needs…" Twilight Sparkle's despair-ridden voice was thick enough to make me wince. "…enemies…"

Shaking my head to clear the fog of confusion, I blinked as her very big teardrop fell onto the ground, making a broken heart shape. I watched in shock as her beautiful purple coloring slowly bleached away as her spirit was smashed into dust.

"NO!" I neighed in spiritual agony – only to be whisked away to Discord's side. The draconequus draped over my backside, laughing.

"Ah-ah, no interfering, my dear." The hateful, mischievous monster draped an arm over my flank. "It would be no fun if you jumped in and saved the day."

Glaring – scowling – at him over my turquoise-colored flank, I snorted impressively through my new-found nostrils. "You are a 'Grade-A' bully! If there is anything I HATE MORE than seeing peop-ponies' (here I stumbled at the verbal change of the word 'people') spirits crushed like that; it is those who take pleasure at enacting such detestable acts."

"Awh, is the wittle Gwittermind gonna do something about?" He taunted me before turning his attention to the sorry sight of a retreating Twilight. I watched as Discord verbally bashed the magical unicorn even more. I couldn't hear what she said, but Discord cheered in victory as the pony grew even gloomier. Her color was grayed, like the other ponies who had ran away moments before.

XXXX

Then, I was in the middle of the Ponyville entrance, looking at the chaotic clusterfoal mess of the village. The sky was pink, blue and orange, with clouds of pink cotton candy raining dark-chocolate liquid. Buildings were floating upside-down, sideways, tilted, inverted and/or spinning in place. I gasped at the scene as more unfolded. The dirt and grass were soap and paper; the plants grew many things inconceivable like radios, records, lollipops, coffee mugs, wagon wheels and fish. Trees were changing seasonal stages in minutes; the hapless pony citizens of the village finding themselves trapped in twisted, looped and pointless labyrinths. Many just floated in the multi-colored air, their hooves running uselessly.

A herd of stilt-legged cats trampled by, kicking up dust to obscure the color of their fur; but most of the felines looked to be colors of neon yellow, lemon-lime, plum, jade, mud, blue polka-dots, red-white stripes and pink stars, gold triangles and grey wiggle lines. The poor animals looked terrified; because chasing behind the herd came a pink and orange roan earth pony.

"STOP!" the pink and orange pony hissed. "You cats better get back here so I can save you!"

The pony, whose rump was a splotch of orange – which matched her front half of pink dusted-orange – had green and dark-green mane and tail. The yellow tiara on her sophisticated mane-style glittered fiercely in the now-green sunlight. As she galloped closer and closer, I could see her pale green eyes, and her flank-mark: three black cat-paws. It was ironic, because I could smell the crazy on her…cat-crazy.

"What are you staring at?" The orange and pink pony panted as she came to a stop in front of me. Her sides heaved like she had just finished running a marathon. Now that she was close, I could see the subtle change of green in her elegant mane and tail; forest green and dark-lime made stripes throughout her hair-do. It gave me the impression of a Hampton Hills Housewife, where the perfectly placed hairstyle was the most important thing of the day.

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer that without setting off her ire. "Hi, I'm Glittermind…I think."

"That's sooo nice. I don't care." The pony wheezed. "Now help me catch those cats."

"Those were…cats?" I queried; unsure of just why this pony was so hay-bent on catching cats during something as catastrophic as Discord's free reign.

"Girl, forget you…" the pink and orange pony hissed and straightened herself up. "A pony who doesn't know what cats look like…OMC CATS!" the green-maned pony's attention was interrupted by the same herd of unfortunate cats stampeding by. Her eyes lit up with undisguised delight.

"COOOO-OOMME BAAACK!" With that plaintive call, the cat-print marked pony ran off.

"Ok, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! MAKE IT STOP!" I neighed as a deluge of byzantine snow and brown wax-strawberries rained upon me. "Make it stop, or I'll stop it myself! Why, HOW, am I even here?"

"Oh, Glittermind, my dear, you have a truly bright and strong spirit." Discord reappeared next to me, play-acting buffing his nails. "Had I known how fun it would be to pluck a human from another dimension and morph her into a pony would be, I would have done it before."

"Send me back, I can't take any more randomness." I demanded of the masterful trickster.

"There is no way back, my dear, you are stuck here forever." His leonine hand held up a pad of paper, with the crayon drawings of a pony being denied access to a circle; a circle meant to represent a doorway into another dimension. I vaguely registered that the pony –unicorn - was colored in the likeness of me. "I know all about you, my dear. You are very interesting to be lost in the dimensions like you are. How delightfully chaotic to be so disconnected from everything you hold dear. It must be so utterly crazy to be so lost and not have a clue of how to find your way back home."

"WHAT!?" I was surprised on how devious this insane monster was. He knew all about my fate of being lost in the dimensions of the fabric of space. I had to find pieces of my shattered jewel-talisman – a fist-sized, celestial-born diamond – to forge a way back to my home-dimension. Now Discord was saying there was no way I could escape this dimension he had pulled me into; no way to move onward in hopes to find a way back home. I was trapped.

"Seriously, my dear, did you not think there would be a possibility of being trapped in a dimension like this forever? You are really naïve and take things for granted; expecting things to be wrapped up in a nice neat little story-book happy ending." Discord lounged in his purple and blue striped throne and leered at me. "Did you think I was some two-bit villain in some kiddie show?" He was scaring me to the core of my soul with the things he was verbally revealing.

"You can't possibly…" I started saying. "We…how can you say that…"

"Oh, come now my dear, I know all about you. You think you would get away from me, go save Twilight Sparkle and her friends and win the day, then go home? Please, since I have you here, I am growing more powerful by the second. I feast on chaos and discord, and your confusion is quite delectable." Here he paused and reached up to a low-laying cloud and extended his arm, offering me a glass of chocolate rain. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

"Fine, anything to get you to shut up." I tilted my head and drank from the glass. Worst mistake yet. I reared back and neighed; spraying the awful liquid out of my mouth. The chocolate-rain liquid tasted like the nasty, grainy orange-flavored cough syrup medicine. GAG.

"THAT'S AWFUL!" I shook my head in attempts to rid my pony tongue of the taste.

"You see? You rely too much on the basics; like how Twilight Sparkle will come and rescue you." Discord smiled as he tossed the glass over his shoulder. It fell and grew into a frog-flower. "Our dear Twilight Sparkle is broken, no hope of defeating me or rescuing her little friends. As for your little friends, they are still stuck within the hedge maze…and nobody will rescue you."

"Huh!?" My body shivered once because I felt a chill inside. Twilight Sparkle was broken and defeated? Drooping my head as my heartache over these thoughts flared again; my body felt heavy and cumbersome. Discord was right; I relied too much on myself and my unexplainable, inane cosmic luck to make things happen. I was stuck in this place with no way back home.


	5. Harmonic Elements

_Scroll 4: Harmonic Elements__ of Friendship_

If I could step back and watch myself; I would notice that my bright, vibrant color was slowly fading away; losing its brightness. I was becoming grey like the other ponies. I sighed when I realized what was happened. Discord was getting under my skin and trying to break my spirit. Lifting my head and looking at the dastard in the middle of a victory dance, I switched my thoughts to chocolate rain and the burning desire that welled within me to go and dance in it – to eat it. I stepped forward to do so, and the grey-line of color-bleaching halted; going no further down below my bony pony knees – now only my pony knees retained their color.

"Alright, Discord. You seem to enjoy creating and stewing in random craziness; go bug somepony else for a change."

"What?" He halted his dance and whipped his head at me.

"Go away." I repeated in stronger voice. "I love your idea of chocolate rain coming from cotton candy clouds. Makes my teeth shiver in delight; pure genius actually. If I had that kind of power, I WOULD abuse it greatly." I now had his complete attention. His one-fanged mouth was open in devilish delight. Stepping forward next to him I once again surveyed the village scene. A group of pink-tutu-wearing buffalo danced by; followed by a group of long-legged bunnies and squirrels. "As for the rest of your handiwork: nice." I forced a smile up at him; but he only laughed in glee. "I bet there are other ponies wanting to see how crazy you can be."

"Really Glittermind, is that the best plan you could come up with. You've can't throw me for a loop, I am the entity of Discord. I was expecting myself not to expect you to use reverse psychology on me. I know how clever your mind can be." He tapped me lightly on the nose. "You can't defeat me by getting rid of me, my dear. I am Discord."

I blinked, digesting his words. He was right. My plan of 'reverse-psychology' had failed miserably. It wasn't worth the effort I gave it. I sighed again and lowered my head. The rest of my color faded away. Minutes ticked by as night fell, the moon floating across the sky only to give way to the sun heartbeats later. I couldn't think of what to do next; so I just sat there, stewing in my own little miserable world; loosing track of time. Discord cavorted off to the side, dancing with random struts and jerks of his brick-a-brack body. Rainbow-colored popcorn pelted the both of us.

XXXX

_Canterlot Garden:_

Two red pegasi flew down from the sky, landing deftly on the hemorrhaging-colored grass – the poor ground was swiftly changing from green to grey to blue to red. In front of them, stood the dastardly hedge-bush maze – the same hedge maze which was the root of the younger red pegasus's problem. The bushes were currently swaying chaotically to some unheard rhythm, the leaves falling off and transmuting to objects never before seen like keyboard keys, long shiny pencils, staples, tiny CDs, toenails and oddly-shaped lettered-beans.

"Big Sis, I'm TELLING you, that statue came alive! It's probably the same %$&$ thing that's $%^# the world right now." The younger pegasus winced back as a leaf-turned-paper-clip fell too close to her hoof.

"Watch your mouth, Red-Wing." The taller, older pegasus said, as she calmly watched the chaotic-ness of the scene.

"My name's Foal-Mouth, Shit-Red." The smaller flier hissed at her sister.

"And I've asked YOU to call me Dung-Red, young sister." Dung-Red stated patiently. "Show me where you last saw the statue."

"Fine." The younger red pegasus snorted, and trotted past her older sister and into the maze. Twisting and turning as random animals crossed their paths, the pegasi followed the path which the Ponyville class had taken hours earlier. Minutes later, Foal-Mouth came to a stop in front of an empty pedestal, where the supposed statue of Discord was this morning.

Trotting forward to inspect the entrance to the castle's garden maze, the older red-winged flier narrowed her brown equine eyes in concentration. It did indeed seem like the fabled statue of Discord was missing. Bits of grey marble littered the grass around the small area, and Dung Red nosed one of the bigger pieces.

"Ugh, that smells horrible!" Dung Red flinched, rearing back away from the marble.

"See, I told you Discord wasn't a statue." Foal-Mouth smiled smugly.

"Well, whatever was here; there isn't enough marble here to have a complete statue."

"Hay, you, get away from there! You aren't the unicorn…" another voice interrupted Dung Red's contemplation. The two red pegasi turned as two ponies ran out of the garden maze. One was golden-yellow, with butter-colored hair while the other one looked eerily familiar with her wacky rainbow-colored mane and black body.

"Oh my…" Dung Red gasped. "Color Jam…is that you?"

"None other." The black pony snorted. "My missing wings are missing because of that rotten jerk Discord. He's free."

"SEE, I told you so!" Foal-Mouth said at her older sister.

"Indeed." Dung Red responded as B-Pond and Color Jam joined the two red pegasi.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I know how to stop DISCORD!" A new voice entered the fray as an off-white/purple splotched unicorn dashed into the glen, her orange and tangerine hair in a braid. A massive purple and green cow followed behind the purple-maned unicorn.

"Oh dear, is that…" Butterpond eyed the Avey-turned cow with growing interest. "A milk-cow?"

XXXX

_Random Location, Ponyville:_

"Alright, Discord! Your time is up!" Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out again, interrupting my pity-party. I shivered the rainbow popcorn off my mane and turned around; viewing the five, plus one, ponies again. The colors of the six ponies were bright and distinctive. Twilight Sparkle had her purple hues back; her head lifted proudly with its crown of Element of Magic. The magenta star-gem sparkled in the sunlight.

Rarity was beautiful! Her elegant white gleaming coat shined in the sunlight. Her lustrous amethyst hair wasn't mused and now was perfect. She wore the Element of Generosity; its shape was a four-sided diamond and its color was dark purple. The pony no longer had that ridiculous grey boulder.

Fluttershy's yellow coat was soft and clean, her once cruel eyes were lasered on Discord; their intent clearly evident. She wore the Element of Kindness. The pink butterfly was carved elegantly as a jewel. Fluttershy looked at me with a meek smile.

Applejack was her sassy, confident self; her colors back and she stood with gumph. Her element of Truth sat on her neck. The orange, apple-shaped jewel was something new to see. Turning to me, the hat-wearing pony grinned a white-toothy grin.

The newest edition, Rainbow Dash, stood there in all her rainbow-ish glory. I felt excitement blossom in my chest. Rainbow Dash was even cooler than the cartoon version. Like Color Jam, the sky-blue pegasus wore the color spectrum nicely. Her mane was red, orange, yellow green and blue. Her tail sported those colors plus purple and violet. I wanted to go over and glue my equine eyes on her awesome rainbow mane and tail. Her pony hair gleamed like satin; it was that groomed. Her sky-blue body gleamed less so, but still impressed me thoroughly. The Element of Loyalty and its red lightning bolt sat on her chest. I gasped with awe.

"Oh, hi there, new pony." Pinkie Pie's voice turned my head over to her and she made me smile. Thank the GODS! Her restored color was not an eye-blinding pink; but a more natural carnation pink. Her wild flouncy mane was a darker shade of rose; which was the same hue as her bouncy tail. The Element of Laughter was wrapped around her neck; in its blue balloon glory.

"Uh. Hi there, Pinkie Pie." I answered. The pink-crazy pony squealed in joy.

"SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" Pinkie-Pie laughed even more. "How cool is that! Tell me your name, O'mysterious turquoise unicorn!"

"I think my name is Glittermind." I stated said slowly, feeling my spirits lift. "At least that was what Discord called me." I tossed my head to Discord.

"Oh, so that's your name." Pinkie Pie giggled at me. "Glittermind."

"EVERYPONY, get in your formations!" The dialogue between the bad guy and heroine had gone down already, and now Twilight Sparkle was serious. I had totally missed the exchange of pre-battle pleasantries.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie interrupted the group. She had dragged me under a low-lying pink cloud and plopped down next to me. Lifting her long head skyward to the raining chocolate, she opened her equine mouth and stuck out her pony tongue.

Shrugging my pony shoulders, I followed her lead; gaping my mouth cloudward, allowing the ecstasy of tasty chocolate to fall into my pony mouth. It was so very satisfying, the moment dragging out forever. The grey of my body reversed itself; the line retreating to my head, leaving behind the natural pony color of my body.

"Ok! We're ready!" Pinkie Pie swallowed her mouthful of liquid chocolate; wiping her lips on her foreleg and jumping into position next to her friends. It might have been the craziness that Discord was making; but I swear I heard Pinkie Pie give a very impressive, very realistic; very loud pit-bull growl.

Deciding not to leave the spot under the chocolate-raining cloud, I gulped down my own mouthful and shivered in delight. Praise whatever equine gods there were in this dimension; but Pinkie Pie knew exactly what she was doing. (Sharing her randomness with me was the first step in her 'initiate new friend' plan. It also saved me from becoming a grey lifeless pony.)

Glancing at the Mane 6, then Discord, I watched as they got their groove on and started peppering a truly surprised Discord with their working flank-mark shaped Elements of Harmony-colored lasers. Then the light show really started – the representing colors of the elements shot forth from their jeweled elements and rose into the sky.

Red, blue, orange, pink, purple and magenta beams of light pounded onto Discord. The result was the slow petrification of his body; turning it into white stone. Everything was proceeding just like in the episode; when suddenly the visible line of stone suddenly stopped progressing up his body. Discord laughed jubilantly; mocking the group's valiant efforts to seal him for good.

"It seems I have grown too powerful for your measly six 'Elements of Harmony' to petrify me anymore!"

"Keep trying, girls!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she and her five pony friends floated on their power feedback. "We can do this!" It didn't seem very positive, as the grey line of petrified Discord didn't move an inch.

"Oh my goodness, this is more of a disaster than I first thought!" a new voice cried out from to the right.

Turning my pastel purple eyes to the voice's owner, I was surprised to see Color Jam and B-pond come running up. Behind the two was a white-purple pony, her orange braided hair peeking out from a black, pointy witch's hat. Behind the hat-wearing pony were two red pegasi, the younger one was a lighter red than the larger Pegasus. Trailing behind the two fliers was the pink and orange cat-chasing pony from before.

The purple and white pony came to a stop next to me, took one look at Twilight, then me and finally at Color Jam and B-Pond.

"Is this the unicorn you were talking about, Color Jam?" The sweet, silky friendly voice of the white-pony was very beautiful to listen to.

"Yes, Flawless, she is. She just might help us." The black, wingless flier nodded. "I trust her with my life!"

"I have faith in you, Glittermind!" From next to Color Jam, B-Pond gave me a huge honest grin.

"Flawless, I hope you know what you're doing." The older, darker red Pegasus stated regally. "I have no clue what is going on."

"I'm going to kick Discord's big doggie butt." The pink and orange and green-maned pony sneered, as she hugged a flamingo-colored cat to her. "I have this undying – burning – hatred of being these colors, and I want my colors back RIGHT NOW!"

"Have courage, my dear Catslave." Flawless said sternly. "FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!"


	6. Discord's Defeat

**_Scroll 5: Discord's Defeat_**

Whatever the white and purple-spotted pony said, it made my whole body exploded with power. If Twilight Sparkle were to ask me just how I did it; I would blame the white-purple pony – Flawless. I didn't know I had an Element of Harmony within me. I just was standing there, a second after being united with the two ponies that Discord had left in the garden maze; when the hat-wearing pony casted her spell. Somehow – just somehow – the white-pony had discovered that Discord had grown more powerful than six Elements of Harmony were able to handle. The Mane Six needed more power. Flawless had figured it out and rounded up the only ponies she really knew.

The stub-horned unicorn had studied diligently about how the equine entities Celestia and Luna had used the six Elements of Harmony to seal Discord in stone one hundred years ago. The smart brained-unicorn deduced that; since the Elements of Harmony had been passed on to a new set of holders, that the spell woven about Discord would eventually be broken. The unicorn figured that more power was needed to jump-start the Mane Six's Elements – a simple power from a friendly unicorn. Flawless had no idea of the hidden potential and brand new Elements of Harmony would appear when she used her magic.

The huge grey stone to the left shattered into many shards and came at the new group of ponies; some of the shards began swirling around me as they emitted a teal light.

I was just being me, but obviously just standing there was warrant for yet another streak of randomness to happen – which happen it did, when the white-purple unicorn – I could now see she had some semblance of a horn on her equine forehead – said that friendship is magic. I was as surprised as I could be, but the magical power of the Elements of Harmony held me in its grip. I levitated off the ground and flew over to the Mane Six; joining their illuminate ball of rainbow light. The stone shards morphed into a triangle-shaped teal-colored jewel.

This very same thing happened to Flawless, Cat Slave, Dung Red, Color Jam and Butterpond; as the stunned ponies joined me; their eyes glowing and encircling rock shards morphing into glowing jewels with their new-found representing colors: white-purple, cream brown, olive-green, dark-red and golden-yellow.

My eyes glowed a turquoise/teal color as the grey rock shards swirled tighter and tighter around my long neck before finally, transforming into a gold and silver-plated choker. The elemental gem; a triangular-cut jewel slid into the setting and burst forth with the color of turquoise light; adding its power to the Mane Six's light.

Color Jam's Element of Trust – I wasn't quite sure how I knew Color Jam's element was Trust – settled into a gold and silver choker; a necklace that sat higher up on a pony neck, with an olive-green double pointed jagged bolt shaped jewel. CJ's Discord-taken wings reemerged from her back and exploded with periwinkle-green light; joining with the seven colors already assaulting Discord.

Butterpond's body regained its balance as her set of swirling rock shards formed into the bright gold Element of Faith. The gold and silver choker appeared with its rectangular, butter-pad shaped jewel. The bright, lemony-gold vomited forth from the gem; slamming into the eight colors of the rainbow.

The cat-chasing pony's body was vortex-centered as the outrageous pink and orange color bled off her body, revealing her true, natural color; chocolate brown. The stones swirling around, coming together to form a cat-pawed shaped jewel. The deep rich green gem settled in the silver choker around Cat Slave's neck. The green color burst forth, adding to the mix.

The older, darker red pegasus watched as the stones around her tightened together, molding, alchemizing – to a garnet brown jewel in the shape of a pile of poo. The pegasus's brown eyes went wide with delight as the poo-shaped jewel settled onto the choker around her neck before the mahogany red light streamed forth from the jewel.

Finally, the caster of the spell, Flawless, smiled to herself as the rocky shards swirled to become a rose-carved pale white-purple jewel, flying into the silver and gold tiara sitting on her forehead. The rose gem sat snuggly in the tiara as the white-purple light exploded from the centre of the jewel, and joined the other eleven streams of colored visible power.

The twelve-hued rainbow of vibrant light doubled in intensity as the six new Elements of Harmony added their power. Discord screamed in angry defeat as the petrification process was upped a notch; the white-grey stone turning darker and more effective as the rest of his body was swallowed up by the Spell of Harmony.

With a flash-bang of power, the rainbow of twelve colors exploded with intent and arched over the entirety of the chaotic Ponyville; making a beautiful sight. Reaching its apex, the twelve-lined rainbow split into two parts and encased the village in a translucent dome. The dome shook as it worked its power to fix whatever Discord had screwed up. A high-pitched humming sound grew as the magic took course.

Seconds later, the dome exploded; sending off a huge wave of rainbow into the outlying air. The Ponies included in the Element of Harmony Spell slowly were lowered to the now-green grassy ground and landed safely. The illuminated jewels faded their lights just fast enough to be called epic. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack all shook their heads and turned to face Flawless, Catslave, Dung Red, Color Jam, B-pond and myself.

Upon hearing a stony 'thunk'; we twelve ponies turned to the source and gasped in awe. There upon the now normal grass lay the now defeated stone-statue Discord – his defeated pose lacking in every grace imaginable. It was like he was trying to ward off a flying bucket of hot lava; his arms were thrown out and up. His torso was S-ed like a bad case of spinal curve. The head was turned so those mismatched eyes faced left. The face was hideous to see, its mouth gaped open in an eternal scream of defeat – the tongue wrapped around his large fang. I would want to DIE if I got turned to stone in that ugly pose.

"We WON!" Pinkie Pie crowed to the world, dashing over and hugging the yellow pegasus, Fluttershy.

"Wow, we did it!" Flawless agreed; turning to me once more. "Thanks for helping us out…"

"GLITTERMIND!" Pinkie Pie screamed in glee as my horn gave one last burp of its new-found, Element-enhanced power and produced a small turquoise color-cloud that rained…you guessed it…chocolate.

"Did we get 'em?" the darker-red pegasus had one eye on the ugly statue and the other eye on the younger red pegasus, who now joined the group.

"We sure did." The younger red pegasus nodded as she hugged the taller flier, causing the two to dance. "Discord will bother me no more!"

"This is so pretty, I never would have thought I would be a holder of Harmony." Cat Slave giggled. The now-brown pony was inspecting her new Element with glee. The green colored jewel was crystal clear; and although not the cat-lover's favorite color, it still matched her tail and mane.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that last blast of power from you three." Rarity had sidled up to me to inspect the choker which sat on my long, equine neck. "That certainly is the prettiest shade of turquoise I've seen yet…"

"Oh my…we did do it, right?" Fluttershy's voice was barely heard as it dropped into a soft tone as she became shy at the new ponies' presences.

"Yea. I had faith in you Mane Six. I was so worried that the butter would never come back!" Butterpond canted her head left as Fluttershy stepped over to her. The butter-yellow pony was inspecting the lemony-yellow rectangle Element of Harmony cautiously, looking at it with leery eyes.

"You sure did surprise us all with your help, C.J.!" Rainbow Dash nodded. Apparently the two pegasi knew each other.

"Darn right we helped!" Cat Slave's tone of voice sounded much like a riled Rainbow Dash. "That jerk terrorized my cats. We HAD to get rid of him."

"Well done, my little ponies!" a regal voice interrupted the catamaran chat. All of us turned as one to see the approaching figure of none other than Princess Celestia. The taller alicorn's body stood above us all; the white horse hair of her main body gleaming in the now proper sunlight. Her pink-blue-purple tail and mane fluttered in the light, looking to me like a gentle, puffy clouded sunrise. Her long, slender horn stood proudly from her forehead as her golden crown shone in the light.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle yelped and immediately bowed. The white and purple pony smile and did the same.

"Princess!" the others echoed and saluted the alicorn princess.

"Whosa?" I looked confused.


	7. New Friends

**_Scroll 6: New Friends_**

_Mystic Isle: A mysterious island that is located on Equestria's western sea._

Mystic Isle is an ancient, mysterious Isle that if often lost in the fogs of West Equestria's ocean. Legends of its origin are shrouded in whispered myths, half-skewed fairy tale and watered-down colts/fillies' bedtime stories. It was once rumored to be the country of Avapon, the highly evolved kingdom-country of Prince Arthur and Princess Wennievere. But that was hundreds of years ago, when Canterlot was young.

Today, if ponies sailing the seas came to the Mystic Isle; a huge – HUGE – living tree would be found in the middle of the island, and many fairies, pixies and non-pony living beings living around this tree. It was within this tree that a clan of mythical-beast-based ponies lived. The tree, and its occupants, appeared on the Isle five weeks back, and Canterlot had opened a diplomatic line with the Mystic Isle's new residents.

The leaders of the current Mystic Isle inhabitants were two alicorns, having similar stations like Canterlot's Celestia and Princess Luna. Fairy Dust was a white-bodied, purple and blue-maned & tailed alicorn, with transluscent insect wings in place of feathered wings. Fairy Dust's flank-mark was a purple/blue tattooed butterfly with a trail of sparkles. Her twin sister, Dragon Fly, was a blue and green maned alicorn, who had large dragonfly wings and a white body. Her flank mark was a tattooed dragonfly with a trail of blue and green sparks. The rest of the Mystic Isle's clan, numbering 42, all had traits and names pertaining to the planet's mythical beasts, ex: pegasus, unicorn, dragon, phoenix, foxes, dryads and fairies.

All of these lived within the huge tree that appeared on the Isle five weeks before Discord escaped his stone prison. This huge, living, lived-in abode is called the Tree of Myth.

The Canterlot party invitation came, via cragon-barf breath, the evening on the same day the crazy chaos had vanished. The white, dragonfly-winged horned pegasus figured she would go and ask the princess of Canterlot the 'who, what, where, when, how and why' of the sudden onslaught of randomness that plagued the Mystic Isle. The purple and blue maned pony once again glanced at the two boxes that held results of the random events. The contents shimmered in the sunlight; gleaming with its fuchsia colored gem; in the shape of a butterfly. The second box, blue and green in color, held a peridot-colored dragonfly-shaped jewel. The other non-ponies on the Mystic Isle said the two jewels were Elements of Harmony, and should be returned to Canterlot where they belonged. The first Element, the fuchsia colored jewel carved in the shape of a butterfly, sat within its casing on the shiny band of silver while the second, peridot colored dragonfly jewel shimmered in its blue-silver casing. The tiaras sat within their velvet purple and green boxes, awaiting their fate.

"What am I going to do now?" the alicorn, Fairy Dust, muttered to herself as she used her pristine white horn's magic to re-roll the scroll which her familiar – a two-foot long black and white haired cragon familiar – had puked into existence. The diplomatic relationship with Canterlot allowed the cragon a link with Princess Celestia's mail.

Having appeared from supposedly thin air, the Library of Myth's 42 residents had to give a friendly visit to their closest neighbors, which was Canterlot. The main group of ten ponies introduced themselves to Princess Celestia and explained their mysterious reason for being on Mystic Isle.

Fairy Dust's all-time best friend, Shly, (normally a cat) had also tagged along with the alicorn to Canterlot. Normally, unicorns who were granted into Unicorn Magic School in Canterlot were often given an egg to magically hatch; producing a youngling species of anything like an owl, a cat, a dragon, a dog or even a lizard; but Shly was something completely new. Shly was a cragon – cat dragon.

He was proud to be a cragon; because it was a huge step up from being just a normal talking cat. The cat-turned-cragon had been with Fairy Dust ever since; and was Mystic Isle's receiving connection to Canterlot. The cragon used his powers to send and receive written messages – cat-hairball-puke-style

"Hiss-meow." Shly burped. He had delivered the message from Canterlot and was now playing with his custom-made banana toy. The cragon flowed and oozed like any proud cat on a wooden floor.

"I suppose I should go ask the princess for her opinion, right, Shly?" Fairy Dust asked her cragon.

"Ffffffffffffffffrrrttt." The black and white cragon answered; rolling onto his scaly back.

"You're right. I should take the Elements of…whatever and ask." Fairy Dust kicked the used scroll under the table and trotted over to the velvet boxes, closing the lids with her horn magic. "I'll go tell my sister where I'm going and then we can go to Canterlot to figure things out!"

"Mrrrrrowww." Shly looked supremely bored and didn't care.

"DRAGONFLY!" Fairy Dust shouted aloud into the tree-abode. "I'M GOING TO CANTERLOT, DO YOU WANNA COME WITH SHLY AND ME?"

Elsewhere in their natural tree-palace, another voice came:

"Uh, sure! Why not!" The voice warbled from the sixth tier of pathway that spiraled around in the circumference of the hollow tree. A white-bodied green and blue maned winged unicorn stepped out onto the balcony. "Should we go tell the girls?"

Dragonfly spoke of the horde of other Mystic Isle residents. The Mystic Isle and its Tree of Knowledge had forty-two guardians, each representing a mythical creature or figure in Geek Mythology. From Elves, to banshee, to golems and angels, the forty-two pony-based guardians all had names and Cutie-marks relating to their Grecian counterpart. It was a lot to keep track, of but they all did a great job protecting the Mystic Isle.

"NO! They'd all wanna go, and I don't wanna hear them whine the whole way." Fairy Dust latched shut the velvet boxes and stuffed them into a saddlebag that draped itself over her equine back. "Some of them are gonna follow us anyway."

"Yea, whatever." Dragonfly, Fairy Dust's twin, fluttered down on the first tier and tossed her blue and green mane. "Hi there, Shly."

"Mrrrrrrrrr." The cragon oozed boredom as he glared mournfully at the white pony whose flank-mark was a dragonfly.

"Oh come now, Shly, I'm sure the Canterlot princess will explain how Discord managed to get loose and change your banana toy into a flower." The second white horned pegasus laughed. "She must have done something to stem the tide of Discord; because your toy changed back."

"Well, then, let's get going." The black and white cragon finally spoke, as he rolled onto his furry, clawed paws. "I have to tell that snooty princess just how bad it really was."

"Will you two get it in gear!?" Fairy Dust snorted from the tree's entrance. "It's only ten minutes until the party starts."

"PARTY!?" Shly yowled and zoomed out the door. "I LOVE PARTIES!"

"Oh brother, does he even know the direction we're taking?" Dragonfly muttered as her sister shut the door behind them.

"Nope. But if we fly, and scoop him up in transit, we'll be there before you know it!"

"Then let's get going!" Dragonfly giggled; working her dragonfly-isque wings to lift her into the air.

"Yes, let's." Fairy Dust agreed.

As the twins left; some of their allies and friends – those ponies, pegasi and other pony-like beings – looked out the windows of the large tree-palace. Some started waving, like Angel Heart (angel-based pony), Albino Roll (an albino pony) and Kat-Paw (a cat-pony). Others grumbled at the sudden departure of their friends.

_Canterlot Castle_:

Glittermind didn't know what to make of the ceremony, which started an hour ago. She, like the other eleven Element holders had all received recognition for their valiant efforts in defeating Discord. Hordes of brightly colored ponies; both male and female, had cheered them on as the gorgeous princess Celestia rewarded the Ponyville heroes.

Flawless, Cat Slave, Dung Red, Color Jam and Butterpond had introduced themselves moments before the ceremony and Glittermind finally was able to tell them her name. Color Jam thought it was a unique name, and had whispered a piece of critical advice: 'Never say the word: b – u – t – t – e – r around B-Pond. Just call her B-Pond instead.' Glittermind still didn't understand why Color Jam said this; but chalked it up to verbal triggers. If your own name triggered a behavior, wouldn't it be better to change it?

It was now a natural evening and things were in full swing. Glittermind had her hooves full of ponies getting in her long face, asking many questions. Some ponies inquired about where she came from, since she was a new face – the newest – and thus the center of that dreaded crowd's attention. Others mentioned of her lack of flank-mark, leaving her feeling rather embarrassed. Social pressure and its unwritten laws were parts of this world, too.

The crowd gathered around her was becoming overwhelming. Apparently, Glittermind went from hero to oddity; her lack of a Flank-mark became the focus of conversations. Looking on the high dais, where Princess Celestia was standing, STILL talking to Twilight Sparkle, and Flawless. Glittermind burped when Pinkie Pie came to her rescue. The pink pony shoved her way through the throng of stuffy, up-tight-wads of sophisticated ponies.

"Wow, that wasn't what I expected." The pink pony looked askew at Glittermind. "You must be really, really nervous. I burp when I'm nervous too."

"Uhh…" Glittermind's brain froze from the horror of burping in public. However, the natural reaction proved to be a solution – the burp drove away the crown of ponies. It seems they couldn't handle such crudeness.

"Pinkie Pie, right?" Glittermind twisted her ears against her skull; completely embarrassed.

"Yup! That's my name, it won't ever wear out!" The balloon-marked pony smiled.

"Why am I still here? I don't know why I'm even here to begin with."

"Well, duh!" Pinkie Pie looked serious. "You're here to because our newest friend! As soon as Twilight Sparkle and Flawless finishes her report to the princess, the princess wants to talk to you."

"Uh, ok, I guess. My mind is spinning in confusion…" Glittermind followed after Pinkie Pie as the bubbly pony trotted towards the table of sweets closest to them.

"I'll bet!" Pinkie Pie laughed, picking out a pink and black decorated cupcake. "Here, eat this first and then tell your new friend Pinkie Pie all about yourself!"

Glittermind opened her mouth to speak, only to have Pinkie Pie shove the cupcake into it.

"Agggghhhhh…"

"I mean, I couldn't throw you a party since we were all busy fighting Discord and stuff, and I was grey when I first met you, so I wasn't quite myself. But I hope this celebration party can count as your welcoming party, because I haven't had the time to set one up just for you!" the pink pony's voice ran at a nice clip as she spouted off her words. "Rainbow Dash says her friend Color Jam says your name it Glittermind, right?"

"Yea." Glittermind managed to answer amidst her mouth full of tongue-watering cupcake.

"Well, that's cool. I was afraid I would have to call you something like 'Hay You' or 'New Pony' or even 'Superawesomecoolshadoeofturq uoise pony' or something like that. But that wouldn't be nice. Here try this cake, its SOOOO good!" Pinkie Pie pointed to a three-tiered, circular white cake sitting in the middle of the table. Each level of cake was rimmed in pink frosting.

"Uh, ok." Glittermind's mind was rather low-key numb; so she was susceptible to Pinkie Pie's suggestions. She watched as the pink pony dug right in, slamming her face into the cake and chomping off a huge bite.

"Hwere, ywo gotta twie thiw, it'w wwwoooo gooood!"

For the lack of thinking up anything better, Glittermind followed Pinkie's lead and glomped her own face into the cake; biting off a mouthful of heaven.

"Uoooooooo!" Glittermind's mouth exploded in joy from the sugary confection's spell.

"Sweeet! That was soo cool!" Pinkie looked at her with eyes of pure adoration. "No pony has even mimicked me like that before! You are going to be super awesome to hang out with!"

"Tch, Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" the happy voice of none other than Rainbow Dash cut into their conversation. "Don't get so crazy that you scare off the new pony."

"Awh, Dashie, I would never scare off a new friend!" Pinkie leaned her equine body against Glittermind's and giggled. "I rescued her from the other scary-scary ponies that were gonna tease her for being a blank flank."

If one pony thought about it, it was uncannily scary how acute Pinkie Pie's intuition was. The snooty crowd of Canterlot-noble-ponies were certainly leaning towards that line of bullying.

"Uh, look, I….um…don't really know why I don't have a flank mark or why I'm a pony or even how I got here." Glittermind's ears went back once again, as the overwhelming presence of Rainbow Dash got to her.

"Pffft, of course you wouldn't, the princess said you weren't a real pony." Rainbow Dash stated fact. "That's why Twilight and Flawless are still talking with the princess."

"What? Not a real pony!?" Pinkie Pie sounded outraged on Glittermind's behalf. "Of COURSE she's a REAL pony. What other thing WOULD she be?"

"Wai-wait Pinkie Pie, that's not what I meant…" Dash took a step back and the pink-party master glared at her. "What I meant was that Glittermind is wrapped up in a mystery."

"Oh, well, why didn't you SAY so in the first place." Pinkie looked relieved and went back to Glittermind's side; releasing a giggle. "Whew, for a second there, I thought Dashie was being mean to my new friend!"

"Uh, I guess because…uh…" the new unicorn's mind had official checked out for the party and the turquoise unicorn didn't know what to say.

"So why DON'T you have a flank mark, I mean, all fillies and colts get them when they are younger; and you look like a grown up pony." Pinkie Pie asked innocently. "Did that nasty old Discord steal your flank mark?"

"No, I…"

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie-Pie, Glittermind; there you ponies are." The purple and green face of the previously seen dragon, Spike, appeared next to them. "Twilight Sparkle sent me to get you guys. The princess finally can talk to you about your – your…" Spike became dreamy eyed as he continued to stare at Glittermind. "You're so beautiful…"

"Uh, thanks?" Glittermind looked abashed as the foot high dragon made oogly eyes at her.

"Awh, Spike has another crush!" Pinkie Pie giggled again. "Isn't that so cute?"

"What!?" Spike snapped out of it. "I do not have a crush on Glittermind…"

"Uh-huh, sure ya don't." Rainbow Dash chuckled along with Pinkie Pie. "Look at Glittermind again and say that."

"I don't have a crush on Glitter-…" Spike's eyes flew off into Love-Land once more and he fluttered his reptilian wings to bring him closer to Glittermind's face. "Glittermind…"

"SPIKE!" Twilight's voice rang from further away. "We haven't got all night here."

"Oh, right!" Spike snapped out of it again and turned towards the voice of his mentor, Twilight Sparkle. "The princess wants to talk to you about your appearance here and how you managed to make the newer Elements of Harmony appear."

"Uh, ok, I guess I'll tell my side of the story, but I don't see how that will help things." Glittermind looked at Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, then the used cake. Stepping forward to nom another huge bite of the creamy delight, Glittermind smiled shyly as Pinkie Pie fell on the floor laughing in joy. "I'm ready now."

Walking into the throne room was very unlike the cartoon. This was the real deal; using real materials. The pink-swirled marble echoed their hooves sounds elegantly as Twilight Sparkle led the Mane five plus six to the throne of Princess Celestia. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Butterpond, Color Jam, Dung Red, Cat Slave, Flawless, Avey, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Glittermind all walked down that velvety red carpet which was as long as the twelve stained-glass windowed hall – twelve on each side made a total of twenty four. The carpet ran up the steps – five white-marbled steps – and under the humanoid sitting throne of gold.

Golden armored white ponies stood at intervals; six on each side of the length of the long hallway. Glittermind was impressed. If she still has her human body, it would take twice the amount of steps to get to the beautiful full-grown mare at the end. As it were, she was now presented to the mare with the mane of sunrise colors to tell her story.

"Welcome, my little ponies." The regally gold-tiara-ed Celestia turned to face them. The whiteness of her horse hair nearly matched Shadowfax; the king of horses in the dimension of Middle Earth – three dimensions prior.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle smiled with her pony lips and bowed. Glittermind's new friends: Color Jam, Butterpond, Cat Slave, Flawless and Dung Red followed suit; leaving Glittermind alone and feeling awkward in her skin.

"Uh, I'm kind of…NEW…here, so forgive me if I don't bow, Celestia." Glittermind lowered her ears in nervousness. "I'm afraid I'd fall over with my pony body."

"What kind of talk is that?" Applejack looked oddly at the teal and cyan unicorn. "If you wanna be acting silly, then…"

"Relax, A.J." Twilight cleared her throat. "This only proves that Miss Glittermind is more than what she seems."

"Indeed." Celestia stepped down off the dais and smiled brightly. "My student is right. Miss Glittermind isn't all pony."

"Well that's silly!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "She looks all pony…unicorn…to me!"

"Well, you see, Pinkie Pie…" Glittermind turned to the Mane Sixth pony that she felt most comfortable with. "I'm a spy; an alien spy. I've been sent here to steal your brains for mysterious research."

Pinkie Pie screamed in shock; which sent poor Fluttershy into a quivering mess on the floor behind Rarity. A.J., Dung Red and Color Jam gave Glittermind a dirty look while Butterpond and Dash fell on the floor laughing at the joke. Cat Slave just ignored the scene and stared out the window. Flawless bit her black witchy hat to keep from laughing.

"Oh please!" Twilight rolled her equine eyes and stamped a hoof. "Pinkie Pie, would you STOP screaming and be quiet for a moment. Glittermind was only joking."

"Yea I kind of was…sorry. I was trying to break the ice socially." Glittermind gave a weak laugh.

"I knew that. I was playing along." Pinkie Pie smiled at the teal unicorn "I know you're not a pony; but you are, but you're a pony who is not a pony."

"I come from another dimension and walk on two legs instead of four." Glittermind was absolutely exhausted; causing her to run at the mouth and saying stupid things like being an alien spy. It was the bad choice to take in first speaking in front of such a lovely specimen of mare. Even worse, was the fact she had nothing to eat except a cupcake and half a white cake. Finally, the crippling factor, Glittermind was in a new situation; the center of attention of a strange group of ponies. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"Look, I know…" An awkward pause. "You want to know the whole story, but can't this wait until tomorrow. Being a talking pony is something I've never done before and I've been running on adrenaline and sugar since Discord woke me up."

"Hay, you can't talk to the princess like that!" Dash snorted. "That's rude."

"Rainbow Dash, it's ok." The princess calmed the rainbow pegasus. Color Jam, B-Pond and Flawless stepped up next to their new friend. Dung Red just sat back and curiously watched; amazed that she was allowed in the castle. Cat Slave was stalking the carpet, as if it was a mouse.

"Rainbow Dash, relax. We don't wanna fight over this, ok?" Flawless intoned lightly. "I'm sure Glittermind is really tired after helping defeat Discord, we all must be tired. How about I tell you everything I figured out about the new Elements of Harmony."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Dash jumped to agree; the fast flier was, after all, curious on how more Elements appeared.

"Great, B-Pond, can you take Glittermind to our Canterlot room for the night?" the hat-wearing unicorn smiled to the butter-yellow pony.

"Ok." Butterpond's voice was silky smooth; like butter. "Don't let these ponies bully you, ok, Flawless?"

Twilight Sparkle, who was still getting used to seeing her old school-mate Flawless, was surprised to see the newer ponies (Flawless, Color Jam, B-Pond and Dung Red) jumping in to defend the mysterious unicorn. But Flawless was right, Glittermind did look about ready to drop asleep on her hooves; they all were.

"Yea, that sounds like a better idea." Twilight turned to her princess. "Princess, Flawless is right, we need to sleep, and eat a healthy morning meal before inquiring about her story."

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle. You and your friends can spend the night here, at Canterlot and we will meet again in the morning." Celestia smiled in agreement; pleased her students read the situation well and acted accordingly. "We have many things to talk about, Glittermind. I hope to get to know you better so you can feel welcome here on Equestria."

"Niiice." Glittermind nodded heavily. "Not to be rude or anything, I am tired and I wanna go to bed."

"As you want. Flawless, if you may, would you show these ponies to their rooms for the night? You can use your old study room."

"Awesome, thanks a bunch Princess Celestia!" the white and purple stub-horned unicorn smiled with joy.

"Splendid! We will all meet again in the morning. Have a good night." The princess called to the retreating backs of Glittermind; Color Jam and Butterpond holding the tired unicorn between them. Flawless led the way as Cat Slave and Dung Red followed the trio. The Mane six looked at each other and followed suit; all of them excited that they would sleep at Canterlot!

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that a pony can receive help from the most unlikeliest of places; a stranger. A pony can also find friends in the strangest of places and during the darkest of times. However, making new friends is also a challenge, when they don't even know who they are supposed to be._

_I am suspecting that the new friend will need strong friendship bonds to help her feel accepted and safe. I can't wait to hear her story and who …or what… she really is!_

_Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
